


Lightning Heart

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Role Reversal, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: The first time you touch, a matching symbol is left behind where skin met skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is not my usual writing style at all. Sorry. Shoutout to random tumblr person for sending me an anonymous message suggesting Harry being a Dark Lord.
> 
> Unbetaed.

In an orphanage in London, there lives a boy with a lightning scar over his heart. He’s rather peculiar, and while the scar certainly is part of the reason why, he does not know that yet. For now, his peculiarities has more to do with his ability to speak the serpent tongue and move things with his mind.

He’s a male Matilda, he’s a genius outcast, and he’s a circus freak.

Then a giant knocks on his door when he turns 11, and he’s no longer special except for the scar on his chest.

* * *

In a castle in Scotland, there lives a boy with a lightning scar over his heart. He’s still rather peculiar, and he now knows why the scar is such a big part of it. The lightning spreading over his chest was left behind by a Dark Lord that murdered his mother and father.

He’s a survivor of the killing curse, he’s a saviour, and he’s just a child.

Then he find an old forgotten book about soulmates, and suddenly he’s all of that and a lot more.

* * *

The first time that he meet the Dark Lord happen towards the end of his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They’re under the school, in front of a mirror said to show you your deepest desire. In front of the mirror stands his Defense professor, a man that he had not expected to be related to the Dark.

“The Potions professor seemed more likely.” is the first thing he can think of saying. His Defense professor smiles at him, and it looks kind. There’s lightning scars over his lips.

“Severus does, doesn’t he? Even in his old age, he’s a dungeon bat. I hope you’re not disappointed, mr Riddle.”

Tom smiles back. His eyes are fixated on the scars spreading over the professor’s lips.  
“Not at all, professor Potter. Or do you prefer Lord of Death?”

“It’s Master of Death, actually, but I think Harry will do quite nicely.”

“I guess you can call me Tom then.”

“You look quite dashing in red, I must say. I expected you to go into Slytherin, like your mother. Did you know that Gryffindor was my old house?” Harry ask conversationally, as if they’re not under the school, with a mirror hiding the Philosopher’s stone.

“It’s why I chose it over Slytherin.” Tom answer. He glances from Harry to the mirror of Erised. “Are you here for the stone?”

Harry laughs, and turns to look at the mirror as well.  
“Whatever would I do with a stone that can grant me immortality?” he asks. “I’m only here to see what my greatest desire is.”

“...that doesn’t explain why you took the role as Defense professor for a whole year.”

“I had to see if I would be hired.” Harry shrugs. “It was my dream job after I graduated, but I lacked experience, so I traveled and became a Dark Lord in the most curious set of circumstances.”

“How did you get hired? That’s not a disguise, is it?”

The only answer he get is a wink, before Harry turns to look at the mirror again.

“It’s rather curious,” Harry starts. “I expected to see something great, but all I see is us.”

Tom doesn’t mention that he sees the same thing.

“If there’s not gonna be an amazing fight, I’m just gonna go.” Tom say at last. “I have exams to study for.”

“Practice the wand motion for your Knockback Jinx!” Harry call after him, still looking at the mirror.

The jinx is not on the exam.

* * *

Nothing much happen during the summer between his first year and his second. Tom spends his time imagining the million different ways his meeting with the Dark Lord could have gone, and caressing the lightning covering his heart. He wonder why Harry kissed him over the heart before trying to kill him, and he regret not asking why Harry wanted to kill him in the first place. He’d also like to know why the magical world think Harry dead, when he’s not.

Tom has so many questions that only Harry can answer, that he doesn’t even pretend to listen to the house elf that pops into his room one evening. He simply accept the diary that he’s given, and ignore anything else the house elf say.

When he open the diary afterwards, it turns out to be one that Harry himself kept when he went to Hogwarts. Tom is delighted by the gift, and spend all of his second year reading it, analyzing it, and falling in love with the man behind the words.

Good thing that they’re soulmates, or otherwise he would perhaps felt a bit ridiculous.

* * *

Third year brings with it mysterious gifts. Tom is extremely amused at how obvious Harry is in courting him; too obvious if the whispers from the Slytherin table are anything to go by.

The greatest gift he get is Salazar’s locket. Tom wears it with pride, to the slight disgust of his housemates. It belonged to his mother, and now it belongs to him.

He has the respect of the Slytherin house, but not of his own.

* * *

When his fourth year starts, Tom already knows what to expect from letters exchanged with Harry during the summer. His Defense professor this year is a curious woman named Luna Lovegood, and she enter his name into the Goblet of Fire.

Tom waltz through the first challenge by speaking parseltongue to the chinese fireball, confuse the majority of the students by rescuing their old Defense professor in his second - Harry is extremely amused when they break through the water and more so when no one recognise him for who he is, and then simply walk through the third.

He’s the first to get to the Triwizard Cup, and the portkey whisk him away to a cozy cottage.

* * *

Years later, there’s an article written in the Quibbler about the not very Dark Lord that was in reality Master of Death, and his soulmate, the boy that was kidnapped from the Triwizard Tournament and had a lightning heart.

**Author's Note:**

> @ everyone who keeps asking me to continue stuff; I'll post a poll after the Advent Calendar is done, and then popular demand has to decide. I do plan on making Exceptions into a real thing, as well as re-writing Flashes of Fabric, and perhaps add a second chapter to Wrong Tone.


End file.
